


Tea, Mrs. Hudson?

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day, platonic valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Hudson has spent plenty of Valentine's Days alone after the death (execution) of her husband.</p><p>Sherlock isn't about to have her spend the day alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea, Mrs. Hudson?

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock decides to be Mrs. Hudson’s valentine since they’re both alone on Valentine’s Day and she was upset about that. —anon

Martha Louise Hudson was no stranger to the pitfalls of relationships. Her disaster of a marriage with Frank was more than enough evidence for that. Death Row tends to kill whatever romance there might be in a relationship (no pun intended).

Not that she was bitter against those who had happy, loving relationships. After all, she adored Sherlock and John (or rather, John and Mary now—a woman, who would have guessed?), and seeing happy relationships made her think of fond memories of her own relationships (before they had gone to hell in a hand basket).

That being said, sometimes she couldn’t help but feel a little lonely, especially today. Valentine’s Day, a day for loved ones.

Oh, she could remember the days of fancy dinners, flowers and chocolates, of elaborate dates that led to fabulous nights. Always did make her feel like she was the center of the world, they did. Such a novel feeling, being someone’s world.

But those days were behind her. Not that she minded, she had other things to focus on.

Such as the utter racket Sherlock was making upstairs. She huffed. If he was shooting her wall  _again_ …

There was nothing for it; she’d have to check on him. With a sigh and slight complaint from her hip, Mrs. Hudson made her way up to 221b.

“Oh good, you finally made it.” Sherlock’s voice sounded through the flat as she opened the door, “I was beginning to think I’d have to break something to get your attention.”

“Sherlock…” Mrs. Hudson whined, “You best not be putting holes in—”

“John took the guns with him when he left.” Sherlock’s smooth baritone replied, “Tea?”

She shook her head, “Not your housekeeper.”

“Debateable. Though not what I was asking. There is tea on the table, you are welcome to help yourself.”

Blinking, Mrs. Hudson turned to look at the table. Sure enough, there was an entire tea tray prepared and waiting, “You made tea?”

“Of course. Care for some?”

“Sherlock, I’ve seen the state of your kitchen, love.” She smiled, “I wouldn’t consume anything you made.”

A deep chuckle sounded from Sherlock’s room, “You’re smarter than John is, he trusts me far too much. Well then, you might as well get ready then.”

“Ready?” She raised an eyebrow, looking towards Sherlock’s room, “Ready for what?”

Finally, Sherlock stepped into view, smoothing nonexistent creases from his suit jacket. He looked just as dapper as he had at John’s wedding, all done up in a suit and polished shoes, not to mention a vest and tie. His hair was even under control (at least by Sherlock standards), “Dinner, of course.”

“Dinner?”

“I didn’t realize you were going deaf as well as gaining hip pain.” Sherlock drawled, “But yes, dinner. That is what people do on a day such as this? Get dressed up and go to dinner?”

Mrs. Hudson blinked, “You mean Valentine’s Day?”

“Mrs. Hudson, are we really going to waste time with mindless questions, or are you going to get changed?” Sherlock smirked, “Our reservation is at seven.”

As she made her way back to her flat, Martha Hudson couldn’t help but smile at the thought of having another Valentine dinner, even if her date was the insufferable tenant who had a habit of getting himself into trouble.


End file.
